dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire (aershaa)
'Origins' When creating the fires, much of the original experimental stages of creating the airla had already gone past. Arla had a clear-set goal in mind: he wanted the warm loyalty of the Lights mixed with the determination and ferocity in battle of the Darks, without the phasing problems and passiveness of the first and the small frame and difficulty of control of the latter. The earthen wolf was kept in mind, as well as the natural behaviorisms of the wild aeren, careful consideration made in how they would function as a team, rather than an individual creature assisting soldiers, seeing a single commanding human as their "alpha." Though in their early years servicing man, this functioned well, after the revolution of aerkind broke them into the wild, that loyalty to man grew quickly into a fierce loyalty to their own kind, and the pride that was so re-enforced soon developed into a common case of racism. 'Physique' Fires come in two variations: forest-runners and planes-walkers.' Forest-runners' tend to be smaller, lighter, and much quicker than their planes-walker cousins, made to be nible in the dense Dreyrullian forests with wings built only to assist leaping over obstacles and across rivers. Planes-walker is the catch-all term for all other types of fire, born in the mountains, valleys, planes, and deserts of the world. They are larger, bulkier, and can fly slightly longer distances. Their greater muscle mass also makes them much slower than their forest-runner cousins, however, so in the case of fight-or-flee, these are the types of fire to chose to use their strength first and fight the enemy. 'Coloration' Coloration can vary slightly from the normal within reason, but not greatly. Below are basic examples of the color allowed for different sections of the aershaa - these can be varied in saturation and lightness. Fires typically vary from natural, low-saturation colors to highly saturated colors, and are rarely in light shades. 'Flight' Without tailfeathers, fires are heavy wing-beaters, and can neither glide nor fly for great distances. Their wings are primarily used in hunting and as assistance in leaping, giving them a massively high jump-range, either to cross great distances in single leaps, or to leap straight into the air and dive down on their prey with more force than most other aershaa can acchieve. Often, a Fire will travel in a combination of running and leaping, giving the winged types a greater advantage of speed, as they can cover a greater distance with the force of their wings behind them than by running alone. However, a wingless Fire's foot-running is far faster than a normal Fire's, so if a normal Fire's wings are injured, and they can only run on foot, a wingless fire will greatly outrun them. 'Normal fire landspeed:' 60mph 'Wingless fire landspeed: '''40mph 'Normal fire landspeed without use of wings: 30mph 'Flight distance capable: '<1 Mile '''Tailblade Fires are the only aershaa race with a retractable tailblade. Their tails are thick-boned twards the end and heavily muscled towards the base in order to compensate for the space that the blade-sheath requires, making the tail of a fire extremely hard to break or remove. However, in human blade removal, a fire's blade can be removed seamlessly (if painfully) much like the claws of an Old Earthen cat. 'Sight' Fires see well both during the daytime and in moonlight, holding reflective properties much like the felines and many species of dragon in this world that allow the capture of even the smallest amount of light during the night. 'Current Templates' These are the current templates you can have your character colored on to. All aershaa share the same pup tempates, so only the moonlings and adults are shown here. ' fire_moonling_male.png fire_adult_male.png fire_moonling_female.png fire_adult_female.png ' 'Temperament' Loyal, confident, and proud, fires are said to make the strongest leaders amongst aerkind. The typical Fire is fiercely loyal - it is said that nothing short of the gods themselves can break the bonds of family between a pack of fires, and so quite often Fireborn offspring will remain with their family's pack, and if not with, build a pack near their territory and remain close allies. These same traits that make them so loyal and proud, however, can sometimes lead to arrogance, selfishness, and even narcissism rivaling the worst of the darks, depending on the upbringing of the individual. Such greed and selfishness can be the greatest downfall of a Fire - those that are brough up poorly, or turn the other path in such a way will be thrown to the low ranks of a pack, or never run with a pack at all, running off at an early age. 'Culture' Mages through and through, Fires are the keepers of the quarterly elemental tournaments that kick off at the start of every season, where elemental performances anywhere from tests of strength, to elemental creative creation are performed. They are highly proud of their command of the elements, and train their pups at a very young age to manipulate flame, in comparison to the moonling stage of most other aershaa. Pack alphas are usually chosen through feats of skill, speed, and strength in firey demonstrations, a challenge that often coencides with the tournaments. Though fires are traditionally loyal worshippers of S'feena, they also have strong beliefs tied to the power and spirit of fire itself. To the Fires, the soul itself is an eternal flame, one that cannot be extinguised by the blood that takes life from a form, nor from the rains that fall from S'feena's tears. Fires, however, only believe "that which truly lives kindles the flame;" that only sentient beings carry the flame of a soul, and so things like prey animals, trees, and insects are not "truly" alive. This is an older belief, however, and is fading with the newer generations of Fire. 'Naming' A fire believes that a name is heard in the crackling of the flames of the soul. Their names are typically short and to the point, containing 2 syllables on average, and no more than 3. Fires are very rarely named anything outside of the Dreyrullian Standard, 'so 'Triballistic 'is rarely heard of for a fire, unless their family has adapted it from an alliance or history with Listhrean waters. 'Growth & Aging Fires grow much like any aershaa does, although are one of the heartiest aershaa in terms of longetivity. The only great difference between Fires and other races of aershaa is that their pups start to learn basic structures of magic (particularly, F.I.R.E.,) and minor practices, while other aershaa will not start magical practices until the moonling age. Read more about aershaa aging[[Aershaa| '''here']].'' 'Magic' Fires are like most aershaa - they can specialize in magics, or in physical strength, or another skill they hold. However, out of all aerkind, Fires are most proud of the magics they hold, seeing fire as not only a skill, but a way to reveal the true potential of their very souls, displaying their "soul flames" for all to see in its truest glory. As for the technicalities of fire magics, Fires typically specialize in a certain style or technique of using the flames. This can range from breathing fire, a thick-skinned muzzle and protected tongue allowing for such a feat, to twisting the fire from the heat of the air, either before them or from the wind from their wings, and any other number of combinations one can think of. The fur of a Fire is generally fire-proof, and their skin is thick, but they aren't entirely immune to their own flames. Thus, a Fire must first and foremost learn to keep their bodies protected when using magic. This is most commonly done by a shielding technique that creates something of an "air pocket" between themselves and their own flames, in which the outer shell is intensely flammable, but the inside does not contain enough oxygen for flames to burn within. Their faces and muzzles are well-protected enough that the same isn't required where clean oxygen is needed - all that's required is their strong capacity to hold their breath so as to not breathe a large amount of the heat and smoke from their own flames, something that was further explored in the creation of the Water race in the years of the aershaa's creation. 'Oddities' 'Standard Oddities' Fires, either purebred or mixed with other races, have often been found to grow a tail nearly twice the length of the average Fire tail. This is not a thing of beauty, nor an oddity without its downfalls - fires with longer tails tend to have more difficulty using their tailblades and balancing, as there is added weight where their bodies are not built to support it. It is also found that tailblades on longer tails are not easily able to retract, if at all, and can dislodge themselves in their later years. A more common oddity is the scaling defect that is also found on Waters. The extreme temperatures of their flames and higher body temperature, even with ample shielding, can cause the thick skin to flake and overlap, creating a scale-like effect. These scales are not made of a shiny surface like the scales of a fish, but are uneven , and made of calloused skin. 'Mixing Oddities' The maned trait of fires is often lost when mixed with other races - that is, when two maned races mix, they occasionally lose their manes entirely. This happens most often when mixed with airs. Due to their tailblades being retractable, this unusual tail structure can cause problems when mixing with other races. If a large tailblades mix with the shiething trait of the fire tailblades, the large blades (such as those of a Dark,) may become dislodged at a young age, leaving the aershaa bladeless for the rest of their lives. 'Breeding' Fires are known to be extremely picky, and often racist, when choosing a mate. It is rare to find a fire mating with another race, and in the cases that they do, it's often of another Sunborn-allied aershaa, or of the neutral Light race. In the long run, however, fires are compatible with all races but the natural-breeding Barren. 'Common mates: '''Fire, Water, Air, Light 'Uncommon mates: 'Stone, Dark, Draian, Ice, Storm 'Uncompatible with: '''Barren Category:Aershaa races Category:Aershaa Category:Playable species